Dwarf
Dwarves are the sturdy people of the north. They occupy the mountains, the icelands, and the earth underneath them. With a proud, rich history in the mines they have dug for thousands of years and some of the finest craftsmen to ever walk the land, the Dwarves are swayed by nothing - not even the bitter cold. History Dwarves were among the first races to be created by the gods, made in the image of Aldur and placed near the Shivercrest Mountains. Their short but hearty stature allowed them to brave the harsh, wintry weather in order to begin building their civilization among the mountains. However, their first constructs were crude and the constant blizzard conditions pummeled them over time. It was then that Aldur appeared in the dream of one Dwarf he favored in particular named Borgrim. He told Borgrim of a tablet he had placed in a cave near the summit of the tallest mountain containing all of the knowledge his people would need to thrive there. Alone, Borgrim set out, and over three grueling weeks, he trudged through snow and hail to the cave. There he found the tablet, carved into the farthest wall of the cave - the ancient runes glowing with a mystical power. Upon his return, he relayed his new knowledge to his people, who began construction both above and below ground. Eternally grateful, the Dwarves named the tallest mountain Borgrim's Spire in honor of his bravery and selflessness. Dwarven regions Coldgrim Far north of the Shivercrest Mountains lies the northern arctic circle, aptly named Coldgrim by the Dwarven people. Few Dwarves, if any, call it their home, as the weather is inhospitable even by Dwarven standards. Dwarves living in the northernmost point of the mountains seldom venture there out of fear of never returning. The Depths Underneath the mountains, the Dwarves dug mines in search of precious metals and gems to use in constructing their towns and cities above ground. However, some Dwarves began to grow accustom to the warmer temperatures and snowlessness of the underground. As the mines continued to expand, small settlements began to form to allow the workers to remain in the mines and not have to travel the long journey back out into the snow. From these settlements, the first underground city, Coldstone, was eventually devised. Over time, these mines would stretch in all directions, effectively building an underground network that led to almost every corner of the mountains which the Dwarves would later simply name The Depths. Frostwinter Frostwinter was the first place to be inhabited by the earliest Dwarves before proper records were kept by the Humans. It is estimated that around 1550 BC, the first settlements began to spring up in the southernmost parts of the Shivercrest Mountains. It was here that Borgrim returned with the knowledge from Aldur's Tablet. In the modern day, the majority of the Dwarven population lives in Frostwinter, favoring the gentle snowfalls and fresh air over the mines. Trait benefits * Life: +1 * Might: +1 * Wisdom: * Agility: * Charisma: * Luck: See also * List of Dwarf abilities